Nothing like a wedding
by yinyang754
Summary: Unless a certain maniac tries to stop it before it starts. (GTA future fanfic)
1. Chapter 1:Start of a new life together

April 7th, 2020 at the church in Great Chaparral, 6:10pm

'How are you not freaking out?! Uncle Trevor is drunk at your own wedding!' Tracey says,  
pacing around in the bridal room. 'He pulls stunts like this usually once or twice a week. It's Jack that i'm worried about.' Carly says, putting her lace veil on, liking the way it looks with her lace cap sleeved floor length gown.

She grabs her bouquet of white roses as Jack walks in, pulls Tracey aside and tries to calm her down. 'Calm down?! It should be the bride who should be freaking out, not the maid of honor!' Tracey says. 'Jack, could you please help me out with her? I don't need any stress right now.' Carly says, sitting down and puts her white stiletto heels on.

'Ok,Trace? Take a deep breath, count to ten and let your dad and Franklin worry about Trevor.'  
Jack says, smiling when Tracey calms down and leaves. 'I should've gone with Elisa's suggestion that she should be my maid of honor.' Carly says and stands up too fast, feeling dizzy afterwards.

'Ok,that wasn't a good idea. Have you eaten anything today?' Jack says, helping Carly sit back down.  
'Yes but i've been feeling a little weird lately.' Carly says, seeing the look on Jack's face. 'No. Don't ask me the same question that Trevor did.' She says. 'Well, i can't blame him, it was only a few months ago that you and Johnny announced that you're getting married.' Jack says as Carly stands up carefully.

'That's a birthday that i'll never forget. You guys had to drag Trevor out of the Vinewood Bar and Grill after he threw a beer bottle at me and Johnny.' Carly says as she and Jack laugh. 'Yeah. Trevor did miss most of your childhood, Carly. Not by choice, either.' Jack says as Carly takes a deep breath.

Meanwhile

'You know, when i held that little girl in my arms for the first time, i said don't repeat Mike and Mandy's mistakes kiddo. Now 23 years later, we're at a shotgun wedding.' Trevor says after one too many drinks. 'Come on, crazy dude. Just because this is happening a little too fast doesn't mean that little Carly and Johnny are having a kid just yet.' Lamar says.

'She ain't been drinking any alcohol lately. What does that tell you, Lamar?' Trevor says before Franklin takes the glass of whiskey from him and drinks it himself. ' Give him water from now on. He needs to sober up.' Franklin says before the bartender walks away as Michael walks over to them.

'The wedding starts soon, T. You either sober up or leave.' Michael says,wondering what Carly will do if she sees Trevor like this. 'Ah, the soon to be grandpa! You hoping that your little one will have a girl or a boy?!' Trevor says before Michael drags him away. 'Hey,F?! Lamar?! Drinks are on me at the Vanilla Unicorn after the wedding's over!' He says before a hand is put on his mouth.

'I need you to shut the hell up, Trevor! You won't ruin my little girl's wedding like you almost ruined mine and Amanda's!' Michael says, taking his hand away from Trevor's mouth and punches him,  
knocking him out. 'Come on, guys. I have a plan.' He says as the three of them pick the out cold lunatic up and take him down the hallway. 'Man,he's heavier than he looks.' Lamar says as Johnny opens the door,  
letting them in and closes the door.

'She's too young for him.' Trevor mutters as Johnny grabs a roll of duct tape,rips some of it off and puts it on Trevor's mouth. 'Sleep tight, you maniac.' He says before Franklin and Lamar tie Trevor up and leave.  
'He tried to ruin mine and Amanda's wedding thirty years ago.' Michael says as Johnny stands up. 'Thirty years ago, i was a new recruit for the Lost MC. Strange how time changes someone.' Johnny says, fixing his tie.

'You didn't think that you would settle down with someone, Johnny?' Michael says. 'I didn't think that i would find the right woman to settle down with...then i met Carly. All those years of running around and causing trouble...she's the kind of woman that i need in my life. Someone who wasn't looking for trouble.' Johnny says, looking in the mirror.

'I feel weird when i'm not wearing my leather jacket.' He says. 'Carly's probably feeling out of sorts too.  
I better go check on her. Keep an eye on Trevor. No telling how long he'll be unconscious.' Michael says before leaving to go check on his little girl.

'She's 23 now. Man, i feel old.' He says before knocking on the door. 'You can't see the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck.' Carly says before opening the door. 'That apply to the father of the bride as well,baby?' Michael says before they hug.

'Dad,you kind of startled me there. I thought that Johnny was out here.' Carly says, throwing a quick glance at Jack, who's standing by the bar. 'On it.' Jack mouths, walking down the hallway. 'He's dealing with Trevor. We tied him up.' Michael says, looking at his little girl.

'You look beautiful, sweetie. I can't believe that this is actually happening.' He says, blinking his tears away. 'Dad, don't cry. You knew that eventually, you would have to walk your little girl down the aisle.' Carly says, trying not to cry...


	2. Chapter 2: Husband and wife

'Hopefully, he stays unconscious. You ok, little brother?' Mikey says. 'You locked him in the room, right?' Johnny says. Before Mikey can answer, the music starts as Carly appears at the other end of the aisle, holding onto her father's arm as they walk down to them. Michael sits down next to Amanda as Carly stands across from Johnny.

'We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Caroline Jadelynn De Santa and Jonathan Christopher Klebitz. The union of marriage is sacred and symbolic of a love between a man and woman that will last a lifetime. While marriage is sacred, it is not without it's highs and lows and should not be entered into blindly. It is now time for the bride and groom to recite their vows to eachother.' The priest says as Johnny carefully holds Carly's left hand.

'Caroline, from the moment that i met you, i knew that there was something about you. You opened up your heart and showed me the real you. I love you as a friend, as a lover and as the woman that i want to spend the rest of my life with. You're beautiful because of who you are,a kind hearted soul.'  
Johnny says, making Carly smile.

'Jonathan, when i first met you, i was a little girl who felt like my life was spiraling out of control. You gave me the courage to let my guard down, to be myself and to not be afraid of the world around me. I love you as a friend, as a lover and as the man that i want to spend the rest of my life with. I will always love you with my heart and soul.' Carly says, trying not to cry.

'No tears, beautiful. Today, we show our love for eachother and every day after for the rest of our lives.' Johnny says, brushing Carly's tears away before the priest hands them the rings. 'I, Caroline Jadelynn De Santa take you, Jonathan Christopher Klebitz, to be my lawfully wedded husband. For richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse until death do us part. Let this ring be a symbol of my eternal love.' Carly says, putting the ring on Johnny's ring finger.

'I, Jonathan Christopher Klebitz take you, Caroline Jadelynn De Santa, to be my lawfully wedded wife. For richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse until death do us part. Let this ring be a symbol of my eternal love.' Johnny says,putting the ring on Carly's ring finger.

'If anyone can think of a reason as to why these two should not be married,speak now or forever hold your piece.' The priest says, a few tense minutes passing by as everyone in the church hopes that Trevor doesn't interrupt.

'By the power vested in me and the state of San Andreas, i now pronounce you two as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.' The priest says before Johnny and Carly kiss, everyone in the church clapping.

She's married, Michael. Our little girl.' Amanda says, tears falling down her face as she and Michael hold hands.


	3. Chapter 3:She's all grown up

'Michael, you can't stop me from rescuing your little girl.' Trevor says, opening his eyes and finds himself alone. 'Tied me up?! Like that's really going to work on good old Uncle T.' He says, untying himself and stands up, trying to open the door, finding it locked and grabs his knife, picking the lock and opens the door.

'Old man, huh John boy? You're about to find out what this old man can do.' He says, putting his knife away as he walks towards the main room. 'Oh, hey there, Uncle T. Everyone is in the reception hall.' Jimmy says, making Trevor angrier than he thought possible.

'I missed my chance to stop the wedding?!' Trevor yells as he storms into the reception hall and sees everyone either dancing or talking to eachother, Al Martino's 'I have but one heart' playing in the background as the newly married couple dance, unaware of everything around them.

Trevor walks to the bar, grabbing a glass of champagne and a fork. 'Excuse me, everyone!' He shouts, tapping the fork against the glass as the music stops playing and everyone stops what they're doing. 'I know that the best man and the maid of honor are usually the first people to make speeches but i have something to say about my beautiful niece and her husband.' He says, calming down.

'Carly is going to kill him and i wouldn't blame her.' Tracey says as Jack, Michael and Franklin walk over to Trevor. 'What the hell do you think you're doing, T?!' Michael says. 'Little Carly...well, you're not so little anymore! You're all grown up, starting a new life and while i don't like your husband... i'm happy for you. Had i'd gotten the chance to say that earlier, i wouldn't have felt the need to crash the reception. That's all i have to say.' Trevor says before the music starts up again and everyone does what they were doing before.

'Well, that was awkward. I thought that he would've tried to kill you.' Carly says as Johnny holds her close to him. 'Trevor Philips is actually being civilized. I never thought that i'd see the day. Didn't think that it would be at our wedding, Mrs. Klebitz.' Johnny says.

'You're not the only one who thought that, Mr. Klebitz.' Carly says before they kiss.

'Well,i don't really know what to say...except that you've really changed, Trevor.' Amanda says as she joins the group. 'Well, thank you, Mandy. How about a hug for this old man, huh? Come on, sugar. Give Uncle T a hug.' Trevor says.

'Why not? We've been getting along better.' Amanda says before they hug.

'She's all grown up now.' Trevor thought, glancing at the newlyweds. No matter how old she is, he'll always see her as that little girl who needs him in her life.

I'm not the only one who sees her that way, he thought, looking at Michael, who has tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.


End file.
